


Dirty soap

by nirinael



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:19:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2832926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirinael/pseuds/nirinael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the idea thanks to allegoricalrose.tumblr.com</p></blockquote>





	Dirty soap

It was a long day, full of running, saving the world and... Doctors neck. He wasn't wearing his tie today, so besides at least 4 layers it was like seeing him practically naked (Not that she wouldn't like to... Shut up!). Rose was in the shower at least for half an hour now. She was tired and the hot water was making miracles to her sore muscles (A massage will be a blessing, she wondered what his hands were capable of… oi, stop it!). Closing her eyes she  let go a sigh- it was nice not to hurry anymore, be save, be home. It was funny because she didn’t even realised when she started referring to the TARDIS as „home”. Everything was good, Rose was happy and even the danger wasn’t bothering her now as it used to at the begining of travelling with The Doctor (If it includes more ladder climbing behind him, she was totally okay with that. Not going to lie- this alien ass was a fine ass!). She reached for the soap which was on the little metal shelf, all wet now, covered in slippery soapy goo (It looks just like… She wondered what it will tast… no. No. NO!). Rose stopped in the middle of the movement at quickly turn the water cold. What she was even thinking about?? No. That was highly inappropriate. (No but really, for the last few days he was eating lots of that exotic fruits…) Shit. That was getting worse. She was supposed to be calming down here, not getting horny. After a while of clearing her thoughts she grab the soap and began to quickly move it on her skin. Then the it fell of her hand, glanced off the shower wall and fell down on the floor behind the plastic shower veil. So Rose slide it aside, walked out of the shower with one leg and…  
\- WHAT THE…?!?- she covered herself with her arms. There was The Doctor, crouching, touching wet floor with one knee, with his hand above the soap bar. His eyes were wide as plates and he was staring at her with open mouth, totally freezed.- You’re staring, ya know?- he cleared his throat and slowly lifted his eyes to her face (Too slowly and she LOVES IT. There was something in the way his eyes moved against her skin that makes her shiver…).  
\- You're naked, you know?  
\- And… why are you in my bathroom?  
-Well…- he stood up and locked his eyes on the soap – Listen, if the soap drop on the floor, so is the floor clean, or the soap dirty?  
\- Oh shut up…- she turn away (Hoping that he’ll check out her ass). – Your thoughts are the one thing that’s dirty…- she mumbled more to herself.  
\- Yep, that would be true.  
\- WHAT?!?- she turned, but he was already gone.

**Author's Note:**

> the idea thanks to allegoricalrose.tumblr.com


End file.
